The Secret Word
by Lily-licious
Summary: Fate learns just how powerful certain words can be... (StrikerS universe, one shot, explicit content, yuri)


_Author's Note ~ Ok, so inspiration strikes me at the oddest moment's...this one happened to be during a shower. DON'T ASK QUESTIONS! :P Anyhoo, this piece takes place not too long after the imminent collapse of Riot Force 6, and a little before the StrikerS Sound Stage X (Miriage/Ix) Incident. The StrikerS crew is getting ready to leave their posts at RF6, and continue their work elsewhere, but for now, enjoy a little Feito-chan teasing~! 3 -Lily _

_P.S. +10 pervert points if you can guess the word before it's revealed, haha! ;D _

The Secret Word

"_That word you learned...the one you built up so much courage to say to me...the secret word. Say it again."_

"Th-thats...appalling! Na-Nakajima...I...I can't believe...!" The sound of a flustered woman rang out of the small, windowless, office space. Behind the door, marked "Fate T. Harlaown", utter spouts of terror and shock bounced against the walls.

"Heh, heh~ Don't get so embarrassed, Miss Enforcer! It's the truth! I learned how dangerous that word is while visiting Earth with Nanoha-san." The uncontrolled laughter of a certain StarS member followed suit. Newly appointed Corporal, Subaru Nakajima age 15, shined brightly within the stuffy office, She was leaning against Fate's desk, which was surprisingly neat and tidy for someone who was always so busy. Across from her, directly in her line of fire, was the beet-red Enforcer, who couldn't help but remain sitting, mouth agape.

"I guess, but that word...it's just...I mean...is there really a single word that could mean such things?!" Fate blurted out, in an attempt to calm her beating heart.

"It's true! I confirmed it with Gin-nee...but she smacked me on the head after I told her about it. Heheheh...apparently it's not exactly a word for children, blah blah blah, but I'm not a child anymore, sheesh!" The blonde had completely ignored the second portion of that statement, for her mind was racing.

"Earthling languages are...fascinating..." Without thinking, Fate muttered her thoughts out loud. The brash, young, brawler grinned and giggled to herself after noting her superior's reaction to this new piece of information.

"Annnnyhoo, I'm off to eat with Tea! She bought this really tasty looking cake that I'd just LOVE to try before lights out! Ja, Miss Enforcer!" And with that, Subaru left Fate with her thoughts.

_It can't be true...can it? Is there really a word that you can just say, outright, and immediately have the opposite party understand how you're feeling?! That just seems so outlandish...especially with something so passionate like...THAT! _Fate blushed, and shook her head, trying to rid of her inappropriate thoughts. "Ugh! Stop this Fate, it isn't like you..." She whispered to herself, as she pulled up one of her many transparent monitors. A small clock in the corner blinked quietly, displaying the current time and date. It was getting late; almost time to head back to her quarters and get some rest. Before departing, the blonde cleaned up a few miscellaneous items that had been scattered about her desk. Opening a drawer, she caught a glimpse of a photograph of her friend, Takamachi Nanoha, and immediately turned a dark shade of red. "Eh-eehh!" With a quick movement of her wrist, she slammed the drawer shut, and stomped out her office door.

_WH-WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! Idiot...idiot...idiot Subaru...! This is ALL her fault!_ Fate trudged through the many winding corridors, occasionally passing a few comrades, in which she smiled and waved to. It was a daunting task having to remain so calm, while thinking about such indecent things, but she was the best when it came to performing under pressure. Finally, the Enforcer reached her destination; the large metal door in front of her was the only thing separating her from a massive nosebleed. A plaque reading "402: Nanoha T. & Fate T. H." looked her in the face. She gulped before slowly opening the door.

"FEEIITOOO-CHAAANNN~!" As if directly hit by cannon fire, Fate suddenly found herself latched onto, and nearly fell to her knees.

"Ah-eh-N-Nanohaa..hah..haa..." A bit of sweat formed on her brow; this was NOT how things were supposed to happen. "Um..well, i-if you'll ex-excuse me...I'm gonna...take a bath!" As quickly as she could, the Enforcer nearly 'Sonic-Moved' out of Nanoha's reach. Her companion just smiled an nodded toward the panicking Fate.

"Oh, okay. You look like you've had a busy day! Heh heh...I'm sorry for jumping at you like that. I'm just glad to be with you for this short time! Enjoy your bath, Feito-chan!" Takamachi Nanoha, a battle instructor for the soon to be dissolved Riot Force 6, and Fate's dearest friend, waved. Fate half-heartily waved back, as she stepped into the washroom.

_You have to try it...NO! What are you saying?!...B-but if what Subaru said is true, then... _"GAH! S-soap in my eye!" Like lightning, Fate duncked her entire head into a nearby bucket of clean water. "What is WRONG with me?!" She yelped, upon pulling her drenched face from the soapy mess below. _You have to try it, Fate. It will mean, good things...and, you might as well see if Subaru has her facts straight. YES! Take it as an opportunity to test out Nakajima's hypothesis! Nanoha, being an Earthling, and being proficient in many of the world's languages, will be sure to know exactly what it means! _The blonde's mind seemed to have calmed itself after a bit of self-assurance. She stood up, wrapped herself in a towel, and clenched her fists. "I'll test your hypothesis Nakajima! Let's see if your facts are straight!"

After a few moments of power-posing, the determined Enforcer finally decided to make her move. She exited the bathroom, nearly refreshed, and approached her friend, who was reading quietly in a large arm chair.

"Ah, Feito-chan, feeling better?" Nanoha looked up from her reading material and smiled, brightly, at her friend.

"Geh-!" Fate froze; the once resolute woman, now found herself at the mercy of The White Devil's smile. "N-Nanoha..." She forced herself to speak, but her words were frail.

"Eh? Feito-chan...?" The brunette set down her book and looked at her friend with curious eyes.

"Nanoha...I-I'm..." Her hesitance was obvious, but Nanoha, even with her tactical mind, had no idea what the blonde wanted to say. She tiled her head, in hopes that this gesture would force Fate to cease her confusion. "I-I'm...I'm..." _DAMMIT FATE! FOR NAKAJIMA'S SAKE! _She bent down so that both hands were on each of Nanoha's shoulders, and her lips were right beside the brunette's ear. "N-Nanoha...I'm...hor...horny."

There was a pause; a moment of silence between the two girls. Fate's eyes were shut, and she was clinging on rather tightly to Nanoha. The devil, on the other hand, had her eyes fully open, and was staring at her bashful friend.

"C-come again...Feito-chan...?"

"I'm...horny. Nanoha! I'm horny!" Suddenly, and with little hesitation, Nanoha pounced, and the blushing Fate fell to the ground. With the weight of her friend on top of her, and her body overheating from embarrassment, the blonde was nearly immobilized.

"Feito-chan...where did you learn such a...dirty word?" Nanoha teased, straddling her nearly naked friend, and pinning her arms above her head. To an Enforcer, this was considered undisclosed information, and Fate just shook her blushing head, signaling that she had no intentions of answering the question at hand. Even in this situation, she would not reveal to the fiend where she had gathered this knowledge. As it was, Subaru's 'hypothesis' had been confirmed the moment Nanoha's breath's began to increase. The brunette leaned her head in closer to Fate's ear. "You won't tell me...?" Fate shook her head once again. "Fufu~ fine then...I guess I'll just have to answer your plea then."

"A-ah!" The tactics instructor had begun lightly tickling Fate's ear with her tongue. The coolness of Nanoha's saliva clashing with Fate's red-hot face only pushed the blonde to the edge. She twitched, her legs attempting to conceal exactly how much her body begged for this kind of attention. Fate's wet hair had begun to leave a bit of a puddle underneath her, and she could feel the pool begin to soak back up into her towel. _G-gah! At this rate..._ The Enforcer wriggled a bit underneath the predator, who had slowly made her way down to Fate's collar bone. She kissed, licked, and suckled the area, causing the squirming girl below to quicken her breathes. "N-Nanoha...the towel...I-it's going to...slip off-" Her whines were silenced by a deepening kiss.

"Heh...Is there something wrong with that, Feito-chan?" Another kiss, and Nanoha released one of Fate's captured arms. The arm didn't move, the blonde had been completely immobilized by her lover's dominating force. Besides, this is what she wanted, after all, and there was no point in trying to stop what she had asked for. Slowly, and without breaking their intensifying kiss, the brunette's freed hand found its way to the edge of the damp towel still clinging to her friend. The barrier Fate had created with her shivering knees stood no chance against The White Devil, and with little effort, all walls were knocked down. Nanoha reached into the towel and delicately touched the blonde with her slender fingers.

"G-eh...a-ah~" Fate let out a small sound, breaking the kiss, and signaling that she had little, to no, means of fighting off the ariel mage's intrusions.

"You're so cute, Feito-chan!"

"That...That's—Nnnn~!" The Enforcer completely forgot what she was planning to respond with, and instead focused all her attention on the feelings she was experiencing between her legs. Nanoha had inserted her middle, and longest, finger into Fate's moistening slit. The feeling drove Fate crazy, and she nearly melted from such a small touch. "Ah...ha...ha..." Her breathing became quicker, as she prepared herself to, once again, lose another battle to her most loved person. Nanoha smiled, and let out a bit of a seductive giggle; she knew full well she had just begun to teach the girl what she wanted to know.

"Say it again, Feito-chan~." Nanoha cooed, as she continued to play with Fate, teasing her to ask for more.

"Eh...?" Meanwhile, the usually quick-witted mage below was enjoying herself too much, and didn't fully comprehend what had been asked of her.

"That word you learned...the one you built up so much courage to say to me...the secret word. Say it again." This time, the devil inserted a second finger into her friend, who wriggled with pleasure upon its dynamic entrance.

"I-I'm..." She was having trouble thinking again; all she wanted was for her friend to explore her deepest cavities, and quicken her rather calm pace.

"Yes~?" Nanoha teased.

"I'm...H-h-h-horny! P-please, Na-Nanoha...Fas...faster!"

"Ah!" The brunette seemed to squeal with delight, and began to quicken her pace. The slender fingers danced in and out of Fate, caressing, and tickling every inch of what could be reached. Fate's exasperating wetness only made things easier for the aerial mage, who had secretly let loose the blonde's still pinned arm. With one hand rapidly busy, Nanoha skillfully used the other to untangle the beast from her dampening restraint. The towel used to dry the once-clean Fate had now been opened, and revealed the pale, upper portion of of her body. The Ace smiled to herself, a bit of a blush across her cheeks, as she observed some of her friend's finer details. With her chest rapidly moving up and down, the small, pink, nubs on her breasts were fully erect, and nearly begging for attention of their own.

"Na-Nanoha...I..." The defeated Fate whimpered; she could do nothing buy lie there are reap what she had sowed. Ignoring her friends cries of embarrassment, Nanoha began gently kissing the now exposed skin. "N-Nan—I'm seriou...ss! I'm-!" There was no point in stopping the randy mage now; her mind was a haze as well. The feeling of Fate's love on her fingers, the beautifully pale body below her, and the sounds of her lover in heat, drove Nanoha mad. She was determined, more than ever, to teach Fate a lesson she would never forget.

"N-Nano...hahh—Ah—Nn! AHH~!" Fate just couldn't control herself anymore, and with a final cringe of her body, and an arching of her back, she gave into the pleasure. "A-ah!" Her hands became tangled in the still wet hair, as her body twitched underneath the one responsible. Nanoha removed her hand from between Fate, and underneath the towel. With a quick lick of her fingers, she knelt down and kissed the panting blonde once again. Fate returned the favor, allowing the two's tongues to meet, expressing their feelings for each other in yet another passionate way.

Moments passed, and the Enforcer's breathing began to regain it's regularity. "N-Nanoha...so on Earth...that word...really does..." She sat up, allowing the brunette to kiss her forehead delicately, and rewrap the towel around the slightly shivering Fate.

"I hope you learned your lesson for today, Feito-chan~!" She giggled and smiled, still straddling the blushing Fate. "Tomorrow, why don't you tell Subaru-chan the results of your research, ne?" With that, Fate twitched and fall back down to the floor.

"So all this time...Uwaaaaaa! Nanohaaaaaaa!" This time the Takamachi monster let out more than just a giggle, as she watched the whiney Fate below her throw a slight tantrum.

"Heehee...you're so cute, Feito-chan! I love you!" In an effort to cease the girl's tantrum, Nanoha pounced once again, but this time pulled Fate into a tight hug. Having no other option at her disposal, the blonde halted her whining and wrapped her arms around her attacker. "Now, we should probably clean up this puddle, don't you think?"

"E-eh! Ah—I'm-I'm sorry! I should have waited until I was dry! Er...no, it's ok! I'll clean it up! It was my fault! I'm sorry, Nanoha!" Scrambling to get up and wipe up her mess, Fate panicked trying to find something to soak up the loose water.

"Heh heh~ I really do love you, my silly little Feito-chan."


End file.
